1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic tools and, more particularly, to a hydraulic tool which can be alternatively configured as a cutting tool or an electrical connector crimping tool.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Hydraulically operated connector crimping tools are generally well known in the art. For example, FCI USA, Inc. sells a battery actuated tool known as the BURNDY(copyright) BATOOL(trademark) BAT500(trademark) which is a hand held battery operated hydraulic connector crimping tool which is adapted to removably receive different types of connector crimping dies.
Hydraulically operated wire cutting tools are also generally well known in the art. Prior art tools contain complex grooves or channels in the cutter head for alignment purposes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,542 B1. There is a desire to be able to exchange crimping dies for cutting dies using the same head frame while ensuring proper alignment for cutting dies without costly geometry.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a hydraulic tool is provided including a frame having a working head section; a hydraulic drive system connected to the frame; a cutting die system; and a connector crimping die system. The drive system has a ram proximate the working head section of the frame. The cutting die system includes a first cutting die removably connectable to the working head section of the frame and a second cutting die removably connectable to the ram at the working head section. The cutting dies are always in a slidable interlocking connection with each other when connected to the working head section. The connector crimping die system includes a first crimping die removably connectable to the working head section of the frame, a second crimping die, and a crimping die adapter removably connectable to the ram for coupling the second crimping die to the ram.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, hydraulic tool cutting dies are provided comprising a first cutting die removably connectable to a frame of the hydraulic tool; a second cutting die removably connectable to a ram of the hydraulic tool; and an interlock system for slidably coupling the first and second dies to each other comprising one of the cutting dies having a groove track and the other cutting die having a guide rail slidably located in the groove track.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a hydraulic tool crimping die system is provided comprising a first adapter adapted to be removably connected to a frame of the hydraulic tool; a first crimping die located in a seat of the first adapter and removably attached to the frame of the hydraulic tool; a second adapter adapted to be removably connected to a ram of the hydraulic tool; and a second crimping die located in a seat of the second adapter and removably attached to the adapter.